Negaducks Heir
by Invader BeckyandClad
Summary: Negaduck wants an heir someone evil to follow in his footsteps. So he tries to train Nega Gosalny to be evil with the help of his new partner, but what happens when Taurus Bulba mistakes her for the other Gosalny? Review please
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:Darkwing Duck and friends belong to Disney. Mockingbird belongs to Emogarg.

Chapter 1

In the Negaverse, Nega Drake Mallard was resting peacefully on the couch wearing a black sweater and a red sweater vest, muttering some nasty things about Darkwing. "Heh heh..idiotic...jerk face...One day...gonna kill ya...Zzzzz."

Nega Gosalny skipped over holding a book. She gently nudged him hoping he would wake up. Nega Drake grumbled and turned over, still snoozing. Nega Gosalny nudged him again and frowned then smiled wide, knowing just what to do. She ran to the kitchen, turned the oven on and began cooking roast beast. When Nega Gosalny had just finished cooking dinner, Negaduck had awoken with a growling stomach. "My dinner had better be ready or I might have to have duckling soup," He entered the kitchen an angry expression plastered on his face.

"Hi, dad! I made you roast beast," Nega Gosalny said cheerfully handing him the food.

Nega Drake grinned and chowed down then whacked her upside the head. "Next time, get me potatoes to go with it," He growled.

"Yes dad, uh...I was wondering if you would read to me," Nega Gosalny smiled innocently showing a book.

Nega Drake growled statching the book. "Why should I? I have better things to do than read a stupid book to a little brat like you," He said coldly.

Nega Gosalny frowned sadly and then perked up, taking her book back. "I'll just read it to you. Once upon a time in happy land of rainbows there was a sugar fairy with 3 bunnies..."

"ARGH! ENOUGH! Your making me sick! I'll read it to you just so you''ll me alone. Gah!" Nega Drake grabbed her hand and pulled his daughter to her bedroom.

Nega Gosalyn went under her covers smiling happily at her ticked off father.

Nega Drake glared at her murderously and began doing something he hated...Reading children stories. How he hated reading children stories, especially ones about bunnies. "Rargh, so the little bunnies danced in the meadow and...ugh gave each other hugs and kisses," Nega Drake shuddered in disgust. "Okay this book is just too horrible. I'm going to have nightmares and you are already too sickenling sweet. It's disgraceful. I'm going to toughen you up starting tomorrow," Nega Drake took out a flame thrower and burned the book to dust.

"Yes dad, Goodnight, I love you," Nega Gosalny hugged him, a giant smile on her face.

Nega Drake growled, teeth clenched, and fists tightened in a ball. "Grrrrrrrr. You have 3 seconds to release me before I kill you!" He roared, anger dwelling in his eyes.

Nega Gosalny released him and frowned for a second, then immediately went back to smiling. "Nighty, night daddy."

"Yeah, yeah, good night you little rodent," Nega Drake grumbled slamming the door.

Nega Launchpad was burning holes in the wall and he grinned. "Horrible evening ND, got plans for the night?" He asked.

"Just a break in at a lab and if the brat wakes up tell her to mess up her room or it's the lions den," Nega Drake ordered walking to the bathroom. The bathroom was full of grime and mold the only clean thing was a clothes hamper. Nega Drake opened the hamper and took out his clothes. After putting his disguise on Nega Drake left the house and headed towards the bakery.

In a St. Canard Biology lab two scientists were arguing about what experiments to try on their little captive. "Maybe we should turn her into a chimpanzee," Dr. Barson suggested.

"No, how about we try taking out her brains this time?" Dr. Larry grinned.

"I'm going to kill you two when I get out of here!" Mockingbird growled shaking the bars of a cage.

"Hah! Fat chance your ours until we decide your no longer useful. Then it's back to starving on the streets," Dr. Larson said cruelly.

Mockingbird eyes narrowed and the little duckling transformed into a fly ,and flew out of the cage.

"Ack! Get her! We have to tell our fellow scientists about how are wonderful experiments gave her this ability," Dr. Larry told Barson.

Dr. Barson nodded, taking out a jar and trapping the little girl. He placed her into a glass cage and grinned. "There will be no dinner for you tonight." Laughing the scientists left the room.

Negaduck entered the lab and searched for anything vauleblue when he heard a voice.

"Hey! You! Let me outta here!" Mockingbird ordered pounding on the glasscage.

Negaduck grinned sinsiterly and there was a poof of red smoke. "I am the evil that causes mayem in the night. I am the knife that stabs you in the back. I am Negaduck," He appeared right in front of the cage.

The girl blinked, raising an eyebrow. "Uh..I'm Mockingbird...So are you going to let out?" She asked looking hopeful.

"Hmm..Nah! Why should I? What's in it for me?" Negaduck asked, glaring.

"I'll be your loyal servant," Mockingbird answered.

"Hah! I hate kids and your ugly, not to mention scrawny. So, as far as I'm concened you can rot here for all I care," Negaduck said coldly.

"But..I can things that would b useful to an evil person like yourself. I'll show you," Mockingbird transformed into a wolf...Then a bear and even a rattlesteak.

"Hmm...Well..." Negaduck heard footsteps approaching and he took out his chainsaw. Thinking fast he used his saw to break the glass cage. "I came here steal something..You'll have to do and now being my property, never ever leave me and always do as I say," He grabbed Mockingbirds hand and ran.

"I will boss, nothing is too evil for me to get done," Mockingbird said proudly.

"Glad to hear," Negaduck frowned at the closed door. He took out a flame thrower and turned the door to dust.

Dr. Larson and Dr. Gary weren't far behind and they shot at him. One bullet hit his arm and the other his chest. Wounded Negaduck fell down, bleeding.

REVIEW


	2. Chapter 2

IB:Thanks for the reviews friends

Clad hands out Negaduck plushies to reviewers

Disclaimer:Darkwing Duck and friends belong to Disney. Mockingbird belongs to Emogarg.

Chapter 2

Mockingbird sat beside Negaduck and tore off his cape, then wrapped it around his chest to slow the bleeding "Boss, we have to get you out of here," Mockingbird said staring at him worriedly.

"I KNOW THAT! Gah..Owww..." Negaduck groaned clutching his bleeding chest, his eyes full of pain.

"I am the terror that flaps in the night! I am the doctor who gives you an overpriced bill. I am DARKWING DUCK!" The masked Mallard appeared in his puff of blue smoke. "Gee Negs, I've never known you to play the victim," He stared at his enemy with sympathy.

Negaduck glared at him hatefully a murderous gleam in his eyes. He stood up ready to pounce on him then gasped in pain, falling over.

Darkwing sighed and gently lifted up his arch rival who fought and struggled to get away. "Calm down! I need to get you to a hospital and you little girl shouldn't you be at home with your parents?"

Mockingbird growled and kicked him in the shin. "Just shut up and get boss to the hospital."

Darkwing frowned rubbing his shin and suddenly a bunch of bullets went sailing at them. "Ack! Get behind me kid, it's too dangerous," He pushed Mockingbird behind him and took out his gun. He shot at Barson and Larry who got covered in pudding! "What? I'm not letting Morgana borrow this anymore," Darkwing frowned.

"YOU IDIOT! You're going to get us killed, "Mockingbird glared at him then took out a moltov coctail. She lit it and threw it at the scientists.

Darkwing eyes widened and he grabbed her with one arm, while holding Negaduck with the other, and fled the area. Panting he placed Mockingbird down. "How the heck did you get something so dangerous!? What are your parents teaching you? You could have been hurt!" He frowned at her seeming concern.

"Hah! Like the give a damn about me. I was abandoned at the age of three at a stupid orphanage," Mockingbird whacked him. "Now, get boss to the hospital," She ordered.

"Abandoned? I'm sorry to hear that," Darkwing placed Negaduck in the ratcatcher sidekick seat. He stared at Mockingbird looking sympathetic and worried. "It's not safe for you to come with me. Launchpad, will have to take you back to the orphanage. When Negaducks better, I'll come back for you," He said and drove off.

Launchpad smiled at Mockingbird who kicked him in the shin and glared angrily. "I'm not going back to the dumb orphanage and you can't make me," She ran off.

Launchpad frowned and chased her into an alley where Megavolt and Quackerjack were playing cards. "Ack! Supervillians...Psst little girl, run over to me hurry." He ordered, worried.

"NEVER!" Mockingbird transformed into a rat and went into the trashcan.

"Got any threes Quacky?" Megavolt asked.

Quackerjack was staring at his cards that all said three and he grinned. "Go fish."

Launchpad walked to the trashcan, opened the lid and grabbed Mockingbird who snarled and tried biting him. "Now quit that! I have to get you someplace safe," He ran off. When the arrived at the orphange it was consumed in flames. "Oh no! How did this happen?" He frowned, scratching his head.

Mockingbird transformed back to normal and grinned,"Well..Well guess I can't stay here huh? See ya!" She ran off again. As she wandered through town Mockingbird entered a bakery and went into the secret room.

"Ahh! What are you doing here?" Bushroot frowned.

"Me? What are you doing here? You sure one ugly freak," Mockingbird said cruelly.

"Yeah I know what I am," Bushroot sighed sadly. "Anyway I'm late for a meeting in the negaverse. It's a meeting to join the good guys club," He said as he started climbing into the cake.

"Well that's stupid. Good guys are worthless scumbags and what the heck are you doing?" Mockingbird stared at him, thinking he was crazy.

"Goodbye little girl," Bushroot waved and vanished inside the cake.

Mockingbird stared and sighed. "I better not meet a stupid rabbit in this negaverse place," She entered the cake. The little girl fell, and fell, and fell, and fell some more until she landed on her head now having a headache.

"Late! I'm late oh so very late!" Bushroot ran past her.

In Saint Canard in a hideout well hidden in the woods , Taurus Bulba was pacing the floor in thought and he grinned. "I now know how to get rid of Darkwing Duck. Yes it's all so simple and it all will be just an accident. Yes an accident just like the Waddlymyers," He chuckled evilly.

REVIEW!


End file.
